Amistad virtual
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: UA. Gaara es un chico solitario al que le cuesta relacionarse con los demás, pero tiene un secreto: una amiga con la que cada noche chatea compartiendo confidencias y otros sentimientos. One-shot para el cumpleaños de Gaara. GaaraxOC.


_**Disclaime**r**: **Gaara no es un personaje creado por mí, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo lo he tomado prestado con el fin de escribir esta historia y sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Universo Alterno.**_

_Una extraña historia, muy extraña, quedáis advertidos de que es algo surrealista._

* * *

**Amistad virtual**

Gaara entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta y dejó caer su cartera sobre la cama. Había sido un día realmente agotador. Pesadamente se aflojó la corbata del uniforme y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio ¿Qué hacía? ¿Encendía el ordenador o no?… No… no debía hacerlo… estaba demasiado obsesionado, no lo haría.

Gaara era consciente de lo que le sucedía. El nunca había tenido ningún tipo de dependencia hacia el ordenador, nunca, incluso siempre había pensado que pasarse horas y horas frente a un aparato era algo ridículo… hasta que pasó lo que pasó.

Pero no lo haría… al menos hasta que terminara de hacer los deberes y estudiar.

Pasó la tarde tal y como había planeado, cenó y volvió a su cuarto. Bien, ahora si había llegado el momento.

Encendió el ordenador. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar su correo. Después decidió que ya era hora de conectar su messenger. Como cada día esperó impaciente aquellos segundos que tardaba en estar conectado, miró la lista de contactos que también estaban en línea… si, ella estaba conectada. Minimizó la ventana y abrió el navegador, tenía ganas de hablar con ella pero tampoco quería parecer impaciente, esperaría a que ella le saludase.

No tardó mucho en recibir un sonoro aviso de que alguien se ponía en contacto con él.

"Hana, dice:" "¡Holaaaaaaa!" podía leer en la ventana emergente. Sonrió.

- Hola - contestó

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó su interlocutora.

El hubiese deseado decir que ahora que podía charlar con ella estaba feliz, pero claro, no podía hacerlo.

- Bien ¿y tú? - respondió.

- Estoy muy nerviosa.

- ¿Y eso?

- Ayer estuve hablando con él.

Gaara se sintió algo decepcionado.

- ¿Y? ¿Todo bien?

- No, no está bien.

Pasaron unos segundos, Gaara no sentía ganas de preguntar que era lo que no estaba bien, no le interesaba lo más mínimo, además, presentía que no era algo que le fuera a agradar.

- Ayer me dejó muy claro que nunca voy a ser nada para él - leyó

No sabía que responderle.

- Siempre me verá como a su hermana pequeña - volvió a leer.

Gaara resopló ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirle?

Llevaba charlando con Hana por messenger desde hacía cinco meses. Día tras día, entre ellos había ido surgiendo una extraña complicidad. Era curioso, una situación muy curiosa.

Hana no sabía quien era él en realidad, había sido muy cuidadoso, no había nada, ni un detalle que pudiese delatarle, en sus conversaciones se hacía llamar "Shukaku" e incluso le había dicho que era de otra ciudad. Se sentía mal por mentirla pero tenia que ser así ¿habría sido su amiga de conocer quien era en realidad? Seguramente no.

Gaara no era la persona más popular del instituto. De pequeño había tenido bastantes problemas y una aptitud muy antisocial, con lo que se había ganado cierta fama de "antipático". Era serio, callado, le costaba abrirse a los demás, tenía amigos, si, pero eran contados, aunque tenía que reconocer que últimamente era mucho mas sociable y su grupo se iba extendiendo.

Hana era completamente distinta a él, era una chica normal, muy normal, a primera vista no había nada que llamase la atención en especial de ella pero para Gaara era la chica mas especial que conocía, no sabía decir porqué, quizás por su simpatía, quizás porque la veía alegre y despreocupada, porque protestaba por todo… a él le gustaba, era lo único que le importaba.

Pero sabía que no le caía bien, nunca le hablaba, salvo lo imprescindible, suponía que su seriedad la debía intimidar un poco o no inspiraba mucha confianza.

Un día, por casualidad, escuchó una conversación entre ella y sus amigas. Hablaban de un foro donde se habían registrado, un sitio genial, decían, donde habían conocido a un montón de personas. Ese día cuando llegó a su casa la curiosidad hizo que decidiese echar un vistazo a dicho foro, no parecía gran cosa pero se registró, no sabía muy bien porqué lo hacía, quizás por aburrimiento. Puso un mensaje en presentaciones y enseguida comenzó a recibir respuestas dándole la bienvenida, entre ellas la de Hana, la cual incluía su correo por si quería agregarla o necesitaba algo.

Pensó que nunca hablaría con ella, seguro que no pasaría nada por agregarla y lo hizo. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando ese mismo día recibió aquel mensaje que decía "Hola ¿Quién eres tú?"

Así comenzó todo. Día a tras día pasaban horas charlando. Hana era una chica muy agradable y simpática, hablaba de cualquier tema con una naturalidad asombrosa y con esa misma naturalidad contaba sus problemas, discusiones con sus hermanos, regañinas de sus padres… y también sus enamoramientos.

Por lo que pudo saber Gaara, Hana era una chica muy enamoradiza que enseguida se ilusionaba con cualquier chico que le insinuaba cualquier cosa. Así, sin quererlo, Gaara comenzó a convertirse en su confidente particular, cada día le contaba con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que le pasaba y las conversaciones que mantenía con otros amigos virtuales, como él, solo que más espabilados.

La había visto ilusionarse y decepcionarse. Por más que le decía que tuviese cuidado, que no sabía quienes eran realmente esos chicos a ella le daba igual… Deseaba poder decirle lo mismo que esos chicos le decían, ser un poco pícaro y descarado y coquetear con ella, así, a lo mejor, conseguía que se enamorase de él pero ¿para qué? ¿para decepcionarla cuando supiera quien era en realidad?

Pero no solo se trataba de esas charlas, era algo más, durante cinco meses habían pasado momentos tristes y alegres, la había dejado desahogarse cuando ella lo necesitaba y ella había escuchado sus momentos de depresión… había nacido entre ellos una amistad muy entrañable.

- ¿Estás llorando? - escribió algo entristecido - Puedes desahogarte conmigo, lo sabes.

- No, si la culpa es mía, solo mía… El no ha hecho nada, he sido yo quien se ha hecho ilusiones.

- Venga, anímate… total, él se lo pierde.

- Si es que soy tan tonta.

- No eres tonta, solo estás confundida.

- ¿Confundida?

- A lo mejor no estás buscando donde debes.

- ¿Y dónde voy a buscar? Si supieras… si es que él era perfecto, tan dulce y cariñoso.

- A lo mejor deberías mirar a tu alrededor.

- ¿A mi alrededor?

- ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Y los chicos de tu clase?

- Bah… son todos unos brutos, además no le intereso a nadie.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Segura, solo están preocupados por hacerse los machitos y presumir.

- No seas exagerada. A lo mejor le interesas a alguien más de lo que supones.

- No creo… ¡Ah! ¡Se ha conectado! Voy a hablar con él.

- Pero ¿Qué le vas a decir?

- Voy a decirle que me gusta, así directamente.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Porque si, yo se lo voy a decir… a ver que dice.

- Pues… suerte.

- Gracias.

Gaara se quedó mirando con pena la pantalla del ordenador. Mejor lo apagaría, de pronto no tenía ganas de nada más, se sentía triste y decaído. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos, lo mejor era acabar de una vez por todas. Aquella amistad "virtual" no le estaba haciendo bien, al contrario, cada vez le gustaba más esa chica y cada vez sentía que estaba más alejado de ella.

- Shukaku - leyó justo en el momento que iba a cerrar la aplicación.

Suspiró ¿Que hacía? ¿Contestaba o mejor apagaba directamente y acababa ya con todo?

- Dime - escribió desanimado.

- Te quiero mucho… eres un gran amigo.

¿Un amigo? ¿Qué era un gran amigo? Un imbécil es lo que era.

- Me gustaría que estuvieses a mi lado - volvió a recibir como mensaje.

- ¿Yo?

- Si… tú… me gustaría abrazarte… eres el mejor amigo que tengo.

Aquellas frases parecían clavársele.

- No digas tonterías… tienes mucho amigos.

- Pero tú eres el mejor, siempre me escuchas y me comprendes y yo siento que puedo confiar en ti y no quiero perderte nunca como amigo.

- Hana yo… - ya está, eso era demasiado, no podía seguir así, con esa extraña amistad, engañándola - Tendría que decirte algo.

- Siempre has estado apoyándome, siempre.

- Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

- No, cualquiera no… solo tu… Espérame un momento, no te vayas, enseguida vuelvo.

Gaara se quedó mirando la pantalla con ceño fruncido. Esa situación era cada vez más absurda. No tardó en volver a recibir un nuevo mensaje.

- Volví.

- ¿Se lo has dicho?

- No. Lo voy a hacer ahora.

- Estupendo.

- Me gustas.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me gustas, me gustas mucho, creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

- Oye… esto… creo que te estás equivocando de conversación.

- No. Se lo estoy diciendo a quien quiero.

- ¿Has bebido?

- Tenia que decírtelo. Me he dado cuenta de que eres tú quien me gusta más.

- Hana yo…

- No hace falta que digas nada. Solo quería que lo supieras. Ahora si ya no quieres que seamos mas amigos lo entenderé.

- No es eso es que…

- Me gustaría que siguiésemos siendo amigos.

- Hana es que yo… - tenía que decírselo.

- No quiero que te sientas mal, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, eres una persona muy especial para mi.

- Hana, déjame decirte algo.

- Vale, te escucho.

- Creo que deberías saberlo.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?

- ¿De que?

- Pues yo creo que es muy… obvio.

- Dilo.

-¿El qué?

- Lo que quieres decir.

- Creo que lo supones.

- Dilo.

- Mejor no.

- ¡Que lo digas!

- Está bien, está bien.

- Venga… dilo.

- Me gustas.

No hubo respuesta. Gaara pensó que ya todo estaba perdido, ahora si que ya se había acabado todo, bueno, casi sentía algo de consuelo, al menos ya se acabaron los engaños.

- Shukaku… dilo otra vez.

- ¿Para qué? Ya lo he dicho ¿no? ¿Estás enfadada?

- Estoy tan feliz… tengo ganas de llorar.

- Lo siento.

- Pero lloro de alegría… es el día más feliz de mi vida, pensé que me odiabas.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

- Porque soy muy pesada y por… por todo.

- Hana… no puedo odiarte.

- ¿A pesar de lo pesada que soy?

- Creo que precisamente por eso… yo también te quiero.

¿Y ahora qué? Todo había cambiado, todo había vuelto a cambiar… un nuevo mundo se abría ante ellos, ilusión, alegría ¿Qué era esa sensación?

- Tengo que decirte otra cosa - le escribió.

- Mejor mañana me lo dices, estoy deseando abrazarte y besarte y decirte al oído lo que te quiero.

- ¿Y cómo me lo vas a decir?

- Ven a buscarme para ir al instituto.

- Pero ¿qué dices?

- Sabes donde vivo ¿no?

Gaara no era capaz de procesar lo que estaba leyendo.

- Mañana hablamos… Gaara.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente clavándolos en la pantalla.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

- Hace mucho que te observo.

Y así fue como Gaara descubrió que no era tan fácil controlarlo todo y que, a veces, las cosas no son como pensamos y despertamos más interés del que suponemos.

* * *

_¡Felicidades Gaara!_

_Ha sido algo muy raro, lo se, pero es que yo quería simplemente contar algo simple y basado en una curiosa anécdota._

_Espero que no sea muy desagradable. Gracias por leer._


End file.
